


SPN Challenge:- First Impressions

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Weekly Challenge, Weechesters, word:-pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- pop.Bobby isn't sure what to think about having two kids dumped on him but he deals. Weechesters.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	SPN Challenge:- First Impressions

The two pairs of eyes were unsettling yet Bobby couldn't bring himself to look away.

He sighed inwardly. All he knew about kids was that he'd been one himself and he was sure that wasn't nearly enough experience to baby-sit the tykes who were perched on his worn couch watching his every move.

The older boy had a suspicious expression on his face, ready to drag the smaller child away to safety if Bobby himself should show the minimum sign of aggression.

Burrowed into his brother's side, the smaller kid just gazed unblinkingly up at him as if he'd never seen a human before and was astonished that one could exist!

Inwardly, Bobby cursed John Winchester. He'd left his small children here with hardly an explanation other than he was on a hunt and couldn't bring his boys along. He'd only be a couple of days. Thanks, Bobby!

With that, he'd driven off, a man on a personal vendetta to avenge his dead wife.

:

Bobby shook his head as he went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. The top came off with a pop and he took a comforting slug of the cool liquid.

He was rummaging through his groceries to see what would be suitable to feed kids when he felt a presence at his back.

'Mr. Bobby. Sammy's hungry,' a voice piped up.

Bobby turned to see Dean, that was his name, he remembered, staring up at him, his expression still wary.

'He's not fussy. He'll eat anything,' the child added.

:

The old hunter felt a smile coming to his lips. The kid had something about him that made Bobby think it might even be amusing to have the Winchester kids around for a while.


End file.
